


Un romance prohibido

by Abyschenmo12



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Fullmetal, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, lena oxton - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyschenmo12/pseuds/Abyschenmo12
Summary: Edward elric/Lena Oxton ---->Asi como lo lees
Relationships: Edward Elric/Lena Oxton
Kudos: 1





	Un romance prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Estimado lector; esta historia estara relacionada a dos personajes muy diferentes, si no te gusta el shipp, si lo encuentras estúpido o que se yo, ahórrate tus comentarios; si, tengo en cuenta la sexualidad y personalidad de los personajes y me vale realmente, solo estoy escribiendo por puro aburrimiento y talvez te parece borde lo que te digo, pero es mejor así. Quizás para ti soy un enfermo, pero créeme, no soy yo quien se metió intencionalmente a leer esto.  
> Por otro lado, disfruta simplemente.

Mordió con fuerza el cuello de su amante, sacando fuertes gemidos de la boca de esta, quien se aferraba extasiada a las blancas sabanas, buscando en ellas forma de soportar las innumerables sensaciones que su salvaje hombre le producía, por otro lado, este parecía estar fuera de sí, ajeno a su propia cordura, entregándose de lleno en los brazos del placer y devorando como una fiera enardecida el cuerpo de su víctima.  
Habían sido semanas o meses, no lo sabían realmente, pero sin duda la necesidad de tocarse, de amarse, de estar el uno en el otro era sin duda desesperante. Sin muchos preámbulos, olvidándose del pequeño paquete sellado a un costado de la cama, ato de manos a su compañera a la marquesina de la cama, dándole la vuelta y dejándole en posición vergonzosa; su trasero se elevo en dirección al excitado varón, mientras que su rostro permanecía oculto y enterrado en las acolchadas almohadas.  
El joven hombre introdujo sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad de su amada, moviéndolos con maestría con tal de producir mas de aquellos adictivos gemidos que tanto le apasionaban. Sabia que lo que hacían estaba mal, más allá de los compromisos legales que tenían al respecto sobre sus propias relaciones, más allá de sus propias historias o destinos en sus respectivas posiciones, mas no lo podían evitar, puesto que tal y como lo veían; el placer, la lujuria y el amor eran sentimientos que en sus corazones no podían negar en lo absoluto.  
Ella era tan diferente a el y el era un mundo diferente a ella, literalmente hablando.  
Sus creadores siempre pensaron que los destinos de sus obras iban a ser de determinada forma, pero aquí estaba; se suponía que su destino era casarse con su amiga de la infancia y tener hijos con ella, ciertamente no tenia ni idea de como se llamaban aquellos chicos, la obra no especifico eso; quizás Maes o Nina, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora que veía las cosas después del “gran después”, una vez que su obra termina y solo se queda suspendido en la nada, viviendo el supuesto “final feliz” que le fue impuesto, la vida se había vuelto aburrida, es por eso que su aburrimiento lo llevo a querer descubrir cosas nuevas y vaya que estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas.  
Por parte de ella; siempre fue una mujer desinhibida, apasionada por el sexo rudo, algo que a el no le iba para nada mal. Durante toda su aventura sus sesiones de sexo habían sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su existencia; toda clase de posturas, toda clase de juguetes, toda clase de fantasías. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Y lo que comenzó como únicamente; “no te conozco, pero follame hasta que me desmaye” termino siendo “te amo y quiero que me folles hasta que me muera”.  
A Edward le encantaba y sabia que a Lena Oxton también. Ambos pertenecían a diferentes mundos; el era parte de un “manga” y ella de un videojuego; sabían que si sus creadores se enteraban de esto se armaría un problemón de tamaños cósmicos, por lo cual debían tener cuidado con lo que hacían, pero ¿Quién tendría cuidado con la cosa más sexy del mundo?  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, la fuerte sensación de placer que proporciona el orgasmo se expandió por su cuerpo, sacándolo de estos y expulsando un gran gemido de placer, casi a la par de su amante. Su “acto de amor” había concluido, una desgracia sin duda para ellos dos.  
Llego a casa completamente mareado y en las nubes, sonrojado levemente al recordar las eróticas escenas de las cuales fue protagonista horas atrás. Winry no hizo muchas preguntas, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a preparar la cena, actuando en su papel de la esposa perfecta.  
Tal vez su esposa lo sabia y era lo mas probable, hace meses que no había sexo entre ellos dos, sobre todo después de que el y Lena se enamorasen, eso hacia las cosas mas complicadas, mas no le importaba, le encantaba hacerlo con Lena y no iba a parar por nada en el mundo, no es así ¿Lector?


End file.
